prank battle
by november 2 1990
Summary: how i see it if bitters hadn't gotten Jo out. minor james major Kendall and Jo


**A/N I am writing a what if then I will finish the rest of my updates. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

**Kendall's Pov **

We were in the middle of the prank battle, and there were 6 girls left, and Carlos, James, Jett, and I left. We had to lay off each other until we pranked all the girls. I got two of them walking into plastic wrap, two with chicken feathers, Jett somehow got out, so it was Carlos, Katie, James and Jo left. I wanted to get my girlfriend out. I went into the elevator, and as soon as I stepped out, I saw Jo, and she looked so adorable in her bandana, and squirt gun, I almost didn't want to get her out.

I had heard her say, "Any mess slop or pain counts as a prank."

I then said, "Jo you know I don't want to be the one to get you out." I walked closer to her.

She said, "Yes but I see you've been caught empty handed."

I then pulled the gun off my back as I walked up to her. I put my gun on the ground, and I grabbed hers, and put it on the ground. Pinned her against the ground, and I tried not to crush her. I then leaned in and I kissed her lightly.

I then said, "I have you right where I want you."

Jo then said, "Oh really." She then grabbed a pie and smashed it into my face. I had licked part of the pie off my face, and I then rubbed my face on Jo's getting the whipped cream all over her face. I then kissed her, and I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pull me close. I had decided as Jett said, "it will be hot." I then stuck my tongue in her mouth, and I heard her groan out, and I had felt her wrap her arms around my waist. I had then decided in the middle of our kiss, to rub our noses together, and Jo then had some on her nose. I had then felt Jo flip me around, so I was on the bottom. She released me from her legs, and she had then roamed her hand on my lower half, making me groan. I had then flipped her over so she was on the bottom, and I slowly pulled away. I then went back to her lips, and kissed her again.

I stood up, and I pulled Jo up, wishing her good luck in the prank battle. I kissed the whipped cream off of her nose, and I hugged her. I let her go, and bitters tried to prank her, but I stood in front of Jo, while she shot him with the rotten milk, and I had turned around and I saw Katie. She was ready to get me.

I said, "Jo got me."

Jo then shot her with the milk.

So it was Jo Carlos and James left. I was going to be Jo's shield. James came into view, but we still couldn't find Carlos.

James asked, "Who got you?"

I said, "Jo."

I stood in front of Jo, and I saw Jo, disappear. I then saw her in the ducts, right above James, and I couldn't help but snicker. I had saw James look confused. He turned around about a bazillion times. JO then shot him with her milk, and James was out. So now it was all Jo and Carlos. Jo came out of the ducts, and had set up a corndog trap. I saw Carlos come out as soon as he smelled the corndog.

He then said, "No this is a prank, but I want this corndog so bad."

He ran to the corndog, and he didn't get it. He got trapped without the corndog. Jo had won.

Carlos asked, "Kendall why are you covered in pie, and jam?"

I said, "Well I had pinned Jo down ready to prank her, but I first kissed her. She then threw a pie in my face. We then made out for a while, and then bitters had tried to hit Jo, so I stood in front of her."

**Carlos's Pov**

I almost won the prank battle. Kendall loved Jo so much, it was really obvious. He wanted to be king, but since he already had a crown, and Jo just got one, I guess that they are the married couple of pranks. Kendall wouldn't sacrifice for just anybody. He must've wanted her to win so she could be his queen.

I had then asked, "Kendall why did you sacrifice for Jo?"

Kendall said, "I didn't she got me out before I could get her out, but she is one hot sly devil." He put his arm around her, and I think anyone could see that he held her butt. I looked at their faces, and you could tell that they were so in love nothing could tear them apart.

Kendall started to kiss her neck, and up to her lips. I heard James say, "No PDA in the lobby." I had to agree with him.

Kendall said, "So you don't like it when I do this."

Kendall pulled Jo in and he kissed every patch of skin, and he moaned against her lips. When they got to the tongue, James said, "I don't like it."

Kendall said, "Well you're just jealous that I have a hot girlfriend and you can't even pick one up."

Jo said, "Ken."

James said, "That's it."

Jo said, "James don't pound him."

We all knew that Kendall could beat the shit out of him, but Jo made him weak, so James had the advantage.

James said, "Kendall first I am going to pound you then I'm gonna steal you're hot girlfriend."

Kendall flipped at the idea of someone else calling Jo hot. I guess that boosted Kendall up, and I saw green fire in Kendall's eyes. Kendall had waited for James to attack him.

James leaped at him, and Kendall dodged him. Kendall pinned him down, and said, "Take it back."

James said, "Take what back? That you only like Jo because she's hot."

That got Jo to get mad at Kendall, and Jo said, "Kendall you only like me because you think I'm hot."

Kendall jumped off of James and said, "No I like you for your personality, you being hot is just extra."

James said, "Kendall please, Jo don't believe his shit, he's just telling you that so you wouldn't break up with him."

Jo said, "Kendall is this true."

Kendall said, "No James is just jealous that we are the perfect couple."

James said, "Jo here I'll show you Kendall's text."

James used his fake text app, and it said, "James you know I only like Jo because she's hot."

Kendall said, "Jo it's not like that."

Jo said, "Kendall it sure seems like that."

Kendall said, "Jo you have to believe me I would never say that, I would say, I really love Jo, and her being hot has nothing to do with it."

Jo said, "Kendall I don't know if you're the amazing, sweet, and loving boy I met 3 years ago, or if you are the player people keep telling me about. When you know, you know where to find me." Jo then left.

Kendall then said, "James what the fuck is wrong with you, you just got the best thing that has ever happened to me taken away from me."

James said, "No don't you mean the hottest thing."

Kendall said, "No the best thing, I love her with everything I have, and I have to prove it to her."

James said, "Kendall she hates you, she won't take you back."

Kendall punched James in the jaw, breaking it. He went to go find Jo.

**Kendall's Pov **

James has some nerve telling Jo that I just like her because I think she's hot. That's not true, I like her because she is nice, sweet, and she likes me.

I knocked on 3I, and Jo's dad appeared. I was kinda scared. I heard Jo ask, "Daddy who's at the door?"

Mr. Taylor said, "A boy who wants to see you."

Jo came over to the door, in just a tank top, and pajama bottoms. Her hair was in a messy bun, but it was so cute. I had said, "Jo I really like you, and what James said, was not true at all."

Jo cut me off, "What you did to prove that you really liked me was amazing. I was standing behind the corner, and I heard what you said, and I saw what you did. It was really amazing, and I know you like me as much as I like you."

I said, "Jo I just want you to know that I like you more than anything, and if anyone insults you, makes fun of you, or our relationship, or if anyone threatens you I will beat the crap out of them, because I really love you."

Jo said, "I love you too."

She then kissed me, and I had pulled away after a while, and I went to 2J to tell the guys.

**A/N I hope you like this. **


End file.
